


Всего лишь люди

by TinARu



Series: Мини R - NC-21 [8]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, Gen, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu
Summary: Кнут и пряник? Да-да, он слышал. Хуйня. При помощи пряника править легче. Пряник можно пропитать медом, наркотиком, афродизиаком. И вот уже сотни душ верят в тебя, словно в бога.





	Всего лишь люди

**Author's Note:**

> спойлеры к 12 серии и АУ по отношению к 13 серии, POV!Лорки, упоминается нон-кон

Кровь стекает по клинку медленно, словно сироп. Не то чтобы Габриэль действительно помнит, какова консистенция сиропа, но вроде похоже на что-то вязкое. Он усмехается и подносит лезвие к лицу, пробуя кровь на вкус. Задумчиво хмурится и лижет еще раз. Вдумчиво и обстоятельно. Не распробовал. И правда, похожа на сироп. Или он окончательно съехал с катушек, такое тоже возможно.

Вокруг творится настоящая анархия. Некоторые стонут от полученных ран, другие мертвы. Третьи гордо молчат, пока его соратники, единственные, кого он нашел на корабле, с голодом смотрят на своих бывших тюремщиков. В глазах Антуана, например, полыхает натуральный психоз. Сколько раз они пытали его, сколько раз он кричал? Габриэль лишь хватает за руку подчиненного и интимно шепчет на ухо:

— Если хочешь, бери себе любого. Можешь выжечь глаза, можешь засунуть в жопу фазер и сделать аккуратную дырочку. Или не аккуратную, мне плевать. — Лорка намекающе поднимает бровь. — А хочешь — оттрахай кого-нибудь. Кто там тебя пытал? Прям бери и еби во все дыры. Можешь даже взять себе кого-нибудь в помощники, вместе веселее, да, Антуан? 

Ему в ответ достается только безумная усмешка. 

— Хороший мальчик, — усмехается Габриэль и мягко шлепает Антуана по заднице. — Ну беги же, насладись свободой.

Конечно, никакой свободой тут и не пахнет. Они все еще на корабле императора, в окружении врагов. Мерзких предателей, которые забыли свое предназначение, утратили то, что делало их терранами. 

Даже забавно, что, провалившись в параллельную реальность, Лорка попал в мир, полностью противоположный родному. Там господствует дружба, понимание, поддержка. Где-то там же у них обитает ебучая толерантность, политкорректность и еще какая-то хрень, он правда не помнит. Все эти понятия, так давно позабытые терранскими людьми, сразу же бросились ему в глаза. Притворяться было сложно, но до безумия весело. Надо было копнуть глубоко-глубоко и отыскать в себе пресловутую человечность. И он нашел. В конце концов, именно этим он и прославился во время службы. Он был понимающим капитаном. Капитаном, закрывающим глаза на лесбийскую связь, не обращающим внимание на секс первого помощника с инопланетным рабом, не замечающим дрогнувшей руки при исполнении приговора, прикрывающим косяки и ошибки своих последователей. Многие назвали бы такое поведение слабостью, но он считал это силой. Да, он был порой мягок с подчиненными, но лаской он добивался щенячьей преданности, готовности команды отдать за него каждую частичку себя. Он был богом на «Буране» и среди своих многочисленных последователей. Кнут и пряник? Да-да, он слышал. Хуйня. При помощи пряника править легче. Пряник можно пропитать медом, наркотиком, афродизиаком. И вот уже сотни душ верят в тебя, словно в бога.

Лорка в задумчивости взмахивает окровавленным клинком, будто стараясь стряхнуть кровь, но та уже засыхает. В первые минуты паники и неразберихи он зарубил пару стражников, а потом вонзил лезвие в плечо императора. Она не должна была умереть, он добивался вовсе не этого. Теперь с другого конца зала его прожигают глаза, полные злобы. А где-то рядом блуждает больной взгляд Майкл Бернем. Бедная девочка, он ведь нравился ей, понимает Лорка. Но не так, как той, другой Майкл. Его Майкл у него нагло отобрали. И этого он не может простить. 

Габриэль медленно идет через зал, а лезвие клинка с хриплым скипом скользит за ним. Майкл так красива в своем гневе. И так уродлива в своей доброте. Ему было буквально больно смотреть на нее там, в другом мире. Испуганная, покорная, готовая посвятить всю свою жизнь искуплению грехов. Да и каких, всего лишь одна развязанная война. Лорка за время службы успел лично начать две и создать все условия еще для трех. И это не считая попытки переворота. Какие были времена.

— Майкл, — начинает он, — тебе не следует стоять с этой женщиной. Это не твоя Филиппа, помнишь?

— Как и вы не мой капитан. — Гордый взгляд, обжигающий. Так красива, если бы не ее уродство. 

— Я твой капитан, дорогая. Ты никогда не была знакома с Лоркой из вашего мира. Он наверняка трагически погиб где-то в наших просторах. Ты же всегда служила под моим началом, я тебя вызволил и назначил на Дискавери. Я твой капитан. — Габриэль несколько секунд вглядывается в лицо, с наслаждением замечая сомнение, неуверенность, понимание. Она знает. Умная девочка. — Нет никого другого, только я.

— Но и я не ваша Майкл, капитан. — Если это издевка, то ему нравится. — Император рассказала мне о вашей связи с моей версией в этом мире. 

— Обязательно обсуждать столь деликатный вопрос при всех?

— Обязательно начинать бойню, капитан?

— Да разве ж это бойня, так, небольшой междусобойчик. 

Лорка мягко улыбается и окидывает взглядом зал. Его коммандер, некрупная с виду женщина, уверенно отдает приказ о расстреле десятка имперских военачальников. Один из офицеров скурпулезно обыскивает трупы. А со стороны, куда Антуан оттащил какого-то стражника, раздаются крики. Габриэль видит израненную спину, окровавленные бедра. Один из его парней, Эрик, кажется, жестко трахает бедолагу в рот. И слезы текут по бледным щекам. Хотя может, это просто обман зрения, хрен тут разберешь во всем этом отвратительно пышном золотом убранстве. Габриэль лишь наклоняет голову и задумчиво смотрит в их сторону. 

— Это вы называете междусобойчиком? — слышит он гневные слова. — То, что делают ваши люди, недопустимо и отвратительно.

— Мы всего лишь люди, дорогая. — Он оборачивается к Майкл и улыбается своей самой мягкой улыбкой. Той, от которой его Бернэм практически тошнило. — В вашем мире подобные действия считаются отвратительными и грязными. Жестокими. Здесь же так поступают сильные со слабыми. Еще вчера тот парень нажимал на кнопку и смотрел, как моя команда корчится в агонии. Теперь же они могут наблюдать за мучениями ублюдка. Справедливость восторжествовала. 

— Еще рано праздновать, Лорка. Ты лишь жалкий мятежник! — вмешивается в их разговор император. — Мои люди...

— Мертвы. Остальные скоро к ним присоединятся, если не решат преклонить колени. Это вопрос времени. Мы вырежем твоих слуг, заберем рабов, оттрахаем каждую шлюху на корабле. Мы вас выпотрошим и заберем дворец.

— А потом, Лорка? Что потом? — узкие глаза превращаются буквально в щели, а обескровленные губы кривятся в презрении. — Вас найдут и казнят. А тебя наверняка точно также оттрахают, чтобы ты и стоять не мог. Я лично распоряжусь.

— Точно также? Филиппа, ну посмотри на них, они же едва его попользовали. Неужели и меня ждет такая скучная ебля? — Габриэль громко смеется, и на них смотрят десятки глаз. — Нет, мне такой вариант не подходит. К тому же, как ты будешь отдавать приказы, если у тебя не будет языка?

Он отворачивается от Джорджиу и задумчиво оглядывает Майкл с головы до ног.

— Какие у вас планы на команду «Дискавери»? — слегка дрожащим голосом спрашивает она. И все же ее глаза наполнены вовсе не страхом. Она всегда будет его девочкой.

— А что ты можешь мне предложить, дорогая?

***

Когда на Дискавери Майкл Бернем спрашивают, что случилось во дворце императора, она лишь молча качает головой. 

О таком не говорят. Такое замалчивают. Ведь она всего лишь человек.


End file.
